Meet The Frosts
by SafyreSky
Summary: After all the trouble Jack Frost has caused with his 'Frostmas' ideas, Mother Nature needs help restoring balance. And who else should help her fix what Frost caused but none other than the Frost's, themselves? Takes place during SC3. Origin story of sorts for Jack.
1. Prologue: The Problem

**Prologue: The Problem**

It wasn't every day Mother Nature felt stressed beyond belief. Sure, most people would think what she did was stressful. She _was _the matriarch of all of nature, and of course, keeping the balance was hard work. Never had she found it stressful, though. She enjoyed herself very much because she didn't do it _all _by herself-she had a method.

Nature consisted of many things, but the main things were the four seasons. And for that, she had the quirky, impulsive, yet overall delightful Season sisters. She loved them dearly, having raised them. Despite their conflicting personalities, they were efficient and organized; they helped Mother Nature _greatly._

Little did most people know, but if you went south enough, just beyond the North Pole, you'd find the lovely city of Crystal Springs-where all magical creatures-mermaids, faeries, sprites, pixies, gnomes-the creatures in childhood fairy tales-hid themselves away from mortals, in their very own safe haven, ruled by Mother Nature, herself.

Anyone who helped Mother Nature was picked by her; so of course, nothing was ever out of place. But what Mother Nature and the youngest Season sister, Winter, didn't count on were Jack's shenanigans.

As she left the warm kitchen of Santa's workshop, she shook her head. Mother Nature was at a loss. She was wondering if the council as a whole had done the right thing. Jack staying at the North Pole was _definitely_ worrying her. Everyone knew that the winter sprite had it in for Santa.

Now, she faced the major problems at hand-the frozen volcano, the tropical snowstorm in the Amazon, and the poor, confused, geese. And she couldn't forget the whole "Frostmas" thing.

Now she knew how Santa felt.

"It would appear that you have your work cut out for you, Mother Nature," Father Time, who had silently made his way to her side, said.

She attempted to smile, but failed as the entire weight of the situation hit her.

"It would seem so. I suppose I'll have to get some help," sighing, she continued, "I'll have to visit the Frosts."

"Ah," Father Time said, "I am going to assume Winter is in a talkative mood. Your visit will be approximately two hours, forty-five minutes, twenty seconds, and two and a half mila-seconds," He stated wisely.

"All the luck," he finished, smiling, as he faded away into the folds of time, vanishing on the spot.

Likewise, once Mother Nature reached the outskirts of Elfsburg, she did the same, disappearing in a flash of light, reappearing outside of her large garden home in Crystal Springs.

The visit with the Frosts' and large amount of work ahead was already giving her a headache. A walk around her garden sounded quite appealing, before she did the unthinkable, and brought Jack Frost's mother, perhaps his whole family, into this mess.

* * *

Anyone who knew Mother Nature on a very personal level-which was the majority of Crystal Springs-could tell you that she was not a procrastinator. Everything always went smoothly for her. But today, however, was different.

Upon her arrival in Crystal Springs, she had taken a stroll through her many, many, many, _many _gardens. She was about to go for a thoughtful soak in the river running through her outdoor palace, when she caught herself.

Realizing she was putting off her visit, she turned away from the sparkling river, gracefully walking towards the greenhouse that served as her kitchen. The area indoors was large and spacious. The warmth hugged the many plants that grew amongst her counters and cabinets, Spanish moss hanging from the icebox and warm fireplace. The sun shone through the glass, casting everything in a sunny glow. Making herself some tea, she wandered outside and sat on her small garden chair, her flowered skirts pooling about her.

She sipped her tea, thinking of her untimely visit. It pained her every time she went to visit Winter, because more often than not it had to do with what her eldest had done now. Each time she went, it always made the painful past resurface.

Mother Nature had practically raised Winter and her three older siblings. The four season orientated sprites were delightful, even with the much bickering between Winter and Spring, and Summer and Autumn. At the time, many centuries ago, the young Mother Nature hadn't thought that any of the girls would do the human equivalent of settling down.

Fate, however, loved to bug Mother Nature. But even he couldn't prevent what had happened next, despite causing it. At the time, Crystal Springs was ruled by the royal family, the Frosts. They were powerful Heat Sprites, seasoned warlocks as well, and Fate had been angered by Queen Frost decades ago. In order to seek revenge, Fate had caused Queen Frost's first child to be split in two, creating twins. They were born amidst much confusion, and thus it was unsure which the rightful heir was.

Mother Nature had just risen to her new post two centuries prior to that, the first one having been quite old and worn out. She was called there that day to try to differentiate between the two-they were too alike, but she had found a _very_ slight difference in their hair colour. Queen Frost called them Blaise and Pyros, and the King and Queen debated what to do with them.

Knowing that Fate was the one behind it all, Mother Nature had decided that the King and Queen were to raise the two alongside each other, instead of separating them. One of them would want to rule, and the other wouldn't. Often, twins were opposite in nature-_she_ would know. And as they grew over the centuries, Blaise, the twin with lighter hair, was every sense of the word good. Meanwhile, Pyros, the twin with the darker hair, was cruel, and vicious, and felt that he was _meant_ to rule.

They were the same ages as the Season sisters, and eventually in their mid twentieth century, Pyros began a conquest to take over the _world._ The battle went on for almost a millennium, Pyros causing as much confusion and chaos as possible by disrupting the balance, Blaise doing everything to stop him and keep his people safe. Towards the end, Pyros made a terrible choice. He revealed them to the mortals and began to take hostages-including Mother Nature's four protégés.

Enraged, Mother Nature had enlisted the help of Cheri, Witch of Darkness, and Glenda, Witch of the Light. They managed to get Spring, Summer and Autumn back-but Winter was trapped.

The three young women told their adoptive mother of how each and every time, Winter made them go first. When the two witches had tried to save Winter that day, Pyros was ready for them and had sent them away with his dark magic. Cheri was at a loss as to how he had managed to overcome them. Blaise, however, visited them the very next day. He had been able to infiltrate his brother's fortress, and found the young Winter. He had been doing this for a while now and was able to hatch a plan with Winter that would allow everyone to escape. It had worked, and the two Witches had sealed Pyros away and cloaked Crystal Springs.

The Frosts, however, had decided to relinquish their rule. And Mother Nature ended up taking the sole control of Crystal Springs. Winter had been stuck in the prison for much longer than her sisters, and Mother Nature knew that it was a terrible ordeal. With centuries of nothing but love, and then being thrown into a prison with her sisters escaping before her had done its number.

Winter froze herself over.

She was still pleasant as always, kind, and caring, but she would not open her heart to anyone. Blaise changed that, though. He got through to her and they had gotten married, very in love.

Mother Nature sipped her tea, shaking her head. She had never counted on that, but he made Winter happy, and with the love she had for the snowy sprite, she accepted it. And then, Blaise and Winter had their first child-Jack Frost.

When he was a young boy, he was eager to learn everything his mother could teach him. And when she could teach him no more, he learnt from books and the witches, going so far as to find long lost winter spirits.

He was totally frozen, much like Winter had been, but to a greater extent-it was as if there was an unbeknownst evil driving him. He established himself throughout the town, and had made himself a legend in the mortal world, earning a seat on the Council of Legendary Figures. When he was nearing his twenty fifth century, his parents welcomed a new baby girl. The little baby was just like Jack, and like her older brother favoured her mother's powers. With each legend needing a second in command, known as a 'legate', they called her Jacqueline and she was never very far from her older brother.

What happened next in the story always hurt Mother Nature deeply, her face dropping as she sipped her tea. Jack was the ideal big brother to his sister, teaching her bits and pieces, playing with her, but each year, he grew more and more icy.

It didn't matter that he had a whole season to himself, it wasn't enough. Everyone else on the council had something to their name. That Santa Claus had a holiday in his season and was revered by all the mortals. He was being shoved into the background, even if he was always supposed to support Santa. And a terrible night when he was well over thirty centuries old, he betrayed his father, his sister, _especially_ his mother, and left them to gain more _prestige_-and that was putting it nicely.

Whenever Mother Nature saw her youngest sprite, she could see the pain of Jack's betrayal reflected in her eyes, feel it in her aura. Their visits started out happy each time, but nothing could help to heal Winter's already wounded heart. For centuries after Jack left, Winter had been awfully sad, and nothing they could do helped. Eventually, she managed to function year to year-at the cost of freezing herself once more. Many centuries later, they had twins, favouring Blaise's powers, much to his happiness.

But Mother Nature knew how much it pained Winter to see them grow, not knowing their oldest brother. Sighing, she went to sip her tea, finishing it off.

This visit was to be the worst one. She could picture it already, Winter would smile and greet her normally, make some hot chocolate for them both and they'd talk for a bit, when she had to give her the news. _You son has disrupted the balance and abused his powers. Geese are in Canada, confused and freezing, Mexico is experiencing a nasty cold front, the Amazon is covered in a never ending blanket of white, and oh, yes, there's a frozen volcano._

She'd be beside herself with disappointment. Angrily, Mother Nature reflected on the whole story. Somehow this was all Fate's fault. Childishly, she spoke out loud.

"Fate, you have a terrible sense of humour."

The cold laughter floated around her as the cloaked figure appeared on the other chair in her garden. He seemed to flicker, black smoke floating about him.

"On the contrary my dear, I find it to be a rather wonderful sense of humour."

Angrily, she created a breeze, flicking back the hood to reveal the pale face underneath, with his milky grey eyes and tied back dark hair.

"What are you doing here? I have a lot to do."

"Oh really? You don't seem to be busy to me," he said, pointing at the cup of tea in front of her. She flushed, angrily glaring at Fate. He was the only immortal who was able to make her act impulsively. Snickering, he conjured a second cup and helped himself to some tea.

"All kidding aside though, I am here because you are right, as always, Earth Lady. This whole thing is my fault. However, I do have a plan for the future. And you need to get going in order for everything to go as planned. And yet, here you are, sipping tea, putting off your duties. Tit, tit, Mother Gaia would never approve."

She flinched, guilt assailing her. Fate was right; she would have disappointed her precedent and Mother, in all senses of the word. Getting up, she turned to go, looking at Fate one last time.

"Don't be here when I get back." Fixing her skirts, she began to dematerialize, turning to the cloaked figure one last time.

"You are a cruel man," she said, narrowing her eyes and disappearing in a blinding flash of light.

"Don't I know it," he said, laughing and sipping his tea.

* * *

**A/N- Hola! Thanks for reading! This Prologue originally **_**was**_** short, but I cut half of the first chapter and put it here, since the first chapter was over five thousand words. Bear with me, dear readers. The story itself is probably about five chappies, 6 plus the prologue. Next one is longer; I have it written out already, along with most if not all of the story. This was pretty much a historic background chapter :)**

**The next chapter we'll meet Jack's family, as they are in my head cannon :D Origin stories ftw?**

**Now have some MORE background. Whenever I watch the third movie, I always wonder how the volcano, geese, snowstorm in the Amazon and Frostmas thing was fixed. It got me thinking, and I ended up creating a family for Jack Frost a background to how he's portrayed in the movie, and a whole city filled with the type of legends and myths that we all know about, along with an intricate system of helpers for Mother Nature, and BAM Crystal Springs was born. There will be quite the amount of OC's, but I just really wanted to get this story out there! It's been running around my head for years now. It's something I'd want to read-hence the reason I published it :3**

**Hopefully **_**you **_**wanna read it too :3**

**I debated whether or not I should publish it, but in the end, I decided to do it. It is the holiday season anyways :)**

**Feedback is appreciated greatly!**

**Reviews are nice! I hope Mother Nature is in character, because that was probably the hardest part for me. Always is-usually when I write cannon characters, I fear them being OOC and stop.**

**DISCLAIMER (You need these, right?)**

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_ movies, Mother Nature, Jack Frost, Father Time or any other figure mentioned here as they are portrayed in _The Santa Clause_ universe. I'm not making any profit off of this. I do own the Season Sister characters, as well as Crystal Springs and the rest of the Frost family. Any resemblance they bare to anyone/place/thing are coincidental. I would say I own Fate; however his character scares 'the crap' out of me and as such, he can own himself. To a point.**


	2. Chapter One: The Frosts

**One-The Frosts**

Flabbergasted, Mother Nature reappeared in another blinding flash of light in front of a large three story mansion. The gardens were full of red roses, the white brick walls almost blinding. The trees swayed in the chilly breeze, some with icicles on them, others with small fireflies dancing nearby.

The grass was a deep shade of green, some areas covered with snow-most likely to cover scorch marks caused by the twins practising their control of fire. Oddly enough, the bizarre house calmed Mother Nature and she smiled. The gates sprang open for her, and thanking them, she walked up the stone pathway, towards the large French doors.

"Why, Mother Nature, what a pleasant surprise!" A voice said. Turning to the side, Mother Nature watched as Blaise Frost walked through the rose bushes, joining her on the pathway. Grabbing her hand, he kissed it.

"You look quite ravishing today," he began, "To what do we owe this wonderful visit?"

"Well Blaise, you are as charming as ever. And can't I simply pop on by to give my lovely winter sprite and her family a visit?"

He laughed, his crimson eyes twinkling, his fiery hair burning. "You always have a reason, Mother Nature. Here, allow me to escort you inside." Offering his arm, Mother Nature graciously took it, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow. Blaise had always been quite the charming fellow. His features were remarkably similar to Jack's, but much warmer as well as more ancient; filled with wisdom beyond the years of _many_ people. It was a face weathered with time and war.

Sighing, she allowed Blaise to lead them up the winding walkway, admiring the roses. _I may as well prepare myself, _she thought, stopping Blaise on the stone steps of the veranda.

"How is Winter doing?"

Blaise's winning smile faltered, sadness evident in his eyes. "She's holding up. Fino and Fiera have kept her quite occupied as of late. As it turns out, Fino has _prominent_ warlock blood, and decided to make friends with the local strays."

"Stray what?"

"You name it, he's let it in."

Mother Nature smiled. "And his sister?"

"Rambunctious, as always. She's constantly picking on him; the two of them are always poking fun."

"And how about Jacqueline?"

"She's matured her powers to no end. I think she's almost achieved a Legendary ranking."

"I'll be the judge of that." The immortals that had special powers, like the Frost family, were ranked in their mastery of the craft. Jacqueline was currently Grand-Master, second highest rank. Her siblings were Distinguished, the second rank.

Blaise laughed. "Of course, my dear. You are Mother Nature, after all. We are your humble servants," he teased, winking and bowing with much splendor.

Mother Nature rolled her dark eyes, smiling.

"That being said, I think it's best to warn you that it might be a little crazy inside. We've had a recent bout of territorial disputes out here."

"That explains the scorch marks and snow piles."

"No matter what The twins and I do, we just can't melt them. Jacqueline is something else."

Mother Nature laughed. A smile on her lips, though she looked at the pyrokinetic sprite with slight seriousness. "Jacqueline isn't following in her brother's footsteps, is she?"

Blaise looked at her, his royal lineage shinning through his cool facade. "If anything, she's a troublemaker, but she couldn't be more opposite to him."

A sigh of relief.

And then, tinkling laughter, sounding like bells, surrounded them. "Very amusing, as well. If only I knew where she learned half the things she's been showing us."

In a flurry of snowflakes, Winter appeared beside Blaise. Porcelain pale skin, almost blue, contrasted her inky black locks, pulled up into a loose bun. Her red lips smiling, she ran forwards to Mother Nature, her embrace cooling down the dark woman.

"Oh, Mother! It's wonderful to see you!"

"You as well, Winter darling." She gave the younger sprite a squeeze before letting go.

"I thought I heard you out here. What a wonderful surprise! You have no idea how crazy it's been the past decade."

"Blaise has told me, my dear."

She laughed, playfully swatting her ablaze husband, her cool touch temporarily turning the spot on his molten coloured suit blue.

"Well, let's not dally on the porch, come in, Mother! I just put on a pot of hot chocolate."

* * *

Mother Nature once again sat with her skirts pooling about her, in the comfortable parlour Winter used for entertaining. Her headdress off and placed to the side, Winter sat across from her, entertaining her with stories of the children. As usual, Father Time had been right. Winter was feeling quite chatty-a half hour had already elapsed.

"Oh, Fino is quite crafty. Poor Fiera, startled quite frequently by his little pets. You can't imagine how many racoons I've had to shoo outside."

"Fino can talk to animals then? Blaise had told me outside."

An enthusiastic nod, Winter leaned forward on the blue couch. "It shocked me at first, I won't lie. He sat in the kitchen, a fly buzzing around. He was flicking flames at it, when it buzzed angrily...and he buzzed back!"

"And from flies he went to Racoons?"

"Oh, yes. Racoons, squirrels, birds, insects, a turtle the other day when Jacqueline walked him to his friends' house. She was pretty shocked."

"Came home a little disturbed, it was hilarious," Blaise said, entering the room. Kissing Winter on the cheek, he sat down beside her, arm around her shoulders.

"Now then, love, I think it's time we let Mother Nature tell us the real reason she came today."

Sighing, Mother Nature looked at Winter's crestfallen face.

"Blaise, you always know when something is amiss. I don't understand why you didn't just become King all those years ago."

"Well, Mother Nature, I'm happy here. You are quite the exceptional queen, if I do say so myself."

"Well, I'm flattered. Winter, I am sorry, but your husband is right. I had been planning to come see you, but you see...problems arose within the council meeting earlier."

Despondent, Winter put her cup down, falling back onto Blaise's warm shoulder, her face saddened. She knew what was next. It always started like this.

"What has he done now?" She sighed.

Her glass joining Winter's, Mother Nature turned to the couple. "I'm afraid he's gone too far this time. The balance of nature has been completely disrupted, thanks to Jack. It's snowing in the Amazon, and there's a volcano in Hawaii frozen solid. Mexico is way below the seasonal norm and as such, all the geese have flown back to Canada for the winter."

Winter grimaced, anger and disappointment displayed plainly on her face. Blaise sighed, exasperated, his hair burning four times taller in anger.

"And, that's not all, I'm afraid." With a wave of her hand, one of Jack's 'Frostmas' cut outs appeared beside her in the light parlour. The parents gasped.

"Over three hundred of these scattered across North America."

"Oh, no. I should've felt this happen!" Winter said.

Shaking his flaming head, Blaise looked at his wife. "It isn't your fault. We've been preoccupied all month with the twins." Scratching his chin thoughtfully, he pondered. "Although, it does explain Jacqueline's strange behaviour."

Mother Nature raised an eyebrow.

"She's been jumpy lately, and tried to tell me several times that she felt as if something was off." Winter explained.

"And, If I recall, love, she also mentioned feelings that weren't hers."

"Well, Jacqueline is his Legate. They do have a connection." Mother Nature shook her head. "I need help to fix this, though," she began, "And I was going to ask-"

"MOMMMMMMMYYYYY!" Mother Nature was cut off mid sentence, as two flaming blurs ran in the room.

"Mommy, she did it _again-_" A little girl, dressed in a pink and orange dress, the ruffles on fire, started.

"-She went in our territory-" The boy beside her, his hair burning tall, a band aid on one knee, his overalls half undone continued.

"-There's a _huge_ snow fort-" The young girl continued, her short hair flattened on her head, burning down her back, a pink floral clip askew.

"-No, it's like a castle!"

"And it's sitting under OUR tree."

The twins continued to badger Winter, as Mother Nature magically caused the cut out to disappear. The twins knew next to nothing about their older brother, and as far as she was concerned after the hurt his betrayal had caused Winter, Blaise and Jacqueline, it was better he remain unknown. Blaise stood up.

"Fino. Fiera. That is _enough._"

Instantly, the twins quieted down, their identical tanned faces looking at their father.

"If you haven't noticed, we have company at the moment. Very important company." He gestured to Mother Nature, who had stood up, emitting all her importance, headdress back on her head.

The twins turned, gasped, and Fiera curtsied, her brother following suite with a bow. "Hello Grandma Nature," they said in union, using the name they had come up with decades before for the dotting legendary figure.

"Hello, kids." With her cheery greeting ringing in their ears, they grinned, ran and hugged her.

"My, the two of you are warm!" She said.

"Oh yes, Grandma Nature. We've been practising our powers very much lately," Fiera stated.

"I can talk to animals! I think we can almost maybe be Respected level now!" Fino said.

"Well that's good news." Mother Nature pondered thoughtfully, a new idea taking shape in her head.

Suddenly, the room grew colder, and a flurry of snowflakes materialized in the area the Frostmas cut out had been in. The last member of the Frost family appeared before them. Her snowy eyes danced, pale skin blending in with her long, frozen curled hair, hiding her slightly pointed ears.

"In my defense, mom, they took my tree for their little 'flame monsters' yesterday. My fortress is in a perfect spot!"

"Jacqueline, sweetheart, we have a guest..." Winter said, gently insinuating that now was _not_ the time to discuss territory.

She looked in the direction Winter pointed to, her face transitioning from surprise to fear to a fixed smile all at once.

"Mother Nature, what a surprise," She said, curtseying. Unlike her younger siblings, Jacqueline was neatly put together. Her icy formal dress clung to her, sleeves poofed up just past her shoulders, then tightening and draping down into a lovely wide, long sleeve. Like her, the dress was frozen-the same dark shade as her older brother's icy suit.

"Jacqueline, a pleasure, as always." Mother Nature smiled at the teenaged looking sprite. Though she was much like her brother, there was underlying warmth in her eyes, a faint rosy blush on her face. She wasn't born frozen, nor had she chosen to freeze herself like her mother had, all those centuries ago.

"Kids, we do love your company, but as you can see, we are quite preoccupied right now-" Mother Nature held up a hand, halting Winter mid sentence. She looked at her questioningly, as nature's matriarch looked at the kids.

"You may stay with us, for now. I'm going to need your help, as well," she said smiling, the idea fully formed in her head.

"In that case, the two of you go upstairs and put on your formal outfits, please." Winter requested, "Jacqueline has hers on, already."

"But she always wears hers," Fino whined, as they rushed out of the room.

"So what did Jack do now? Something pretty bad, I think, judging by this large piece of cardboard I almost crashed into," the sprite said, impish grin on her face.

With a wave of her hand, the 'Frostmas' cut out appeared once more.

"Jacqueline, Hun, I'm so sorry we didn't listen to you."

"Normally I'd say I told you so-" she began, stopping dead at her mother's pained face. "Right, so what did he do now?" she asked Mother Nature.

"Your brother has caused an extreme shift in balance. Frozen a volcano, cooled off Mexico, causing the geese to fly back to Canada, and it's currently snowing in the Amazon, not to mention these _lovely_ pieces of art in malls all over North America."

Jacqueline let out a low whistle, staring at the cardboard cut out. "He's out done himself this time," she mused. _And it's almost like looking in a mirror, _Jacqueline thought silently.

"_Jacqueline_," Blaise warned.

"You know what's funny? His face in this picture, it's so over the top..."

"Yes, well as funny as it is, it puts all of us at risk. Your brother has gone too far and I can't do this all on my own. I was originally going to ask for your parent's aide, but I have a better idea instead. Your parents have been telling me that you've exceeded the rank of Grand-Master."

Glancing at her mother cautiously, Jacqueline nodded. "I don't mean to boost, but I think I'm almost well past Legendary now."

"I'll be the judge of that. You're going to help me right these wrongs, today. Consider it your final MELT."

"My final Magical Education Levels Test _now? _Really?" A large smile grew on her face, her eyes crinkling.

Mother Nature nodded in reply.

"Oh, exciting!"

"We're back!" Fiera announced, in an orange dress that burst into flames around her.

"And I'm not happy," Fino announced, trailing behind his twin frowning. He hated wearing his little red dress pants with the itchy collared shirt.

"Grandma Nature, why do we hafta have fancy outfits? I don't care if it's an ancient tradition, it sucks."

"Stop sulking, sulky pants, it makes me feel fancy!"

Glaring at his twin, he sat down in front of Mother Nature, frowning.

"What's so exciting, Jacqueline?" Fiera asked.

"We're getting our MELT's early."

Both kids looked up at Mother Nature, in awe.

"Your parents have told me you've shown a remarkable growth in power, and so, I have decided to judge your levels. Here's what has happened."

And so, without mentioning their older brother to be the cause of the imbalance, Mother Nature told the twins of the problems she had that needed fixing. Excitedly, the twins agreed to help and hoped they'd finally become Respected pyrokinetic sprites.

"Alright. I've dallied enough. I'll be back in an hour and we'll start with the volcano. Fiera, that will be your Respected Level MELT."

"Unfreeze the volcano, got it! I get to play with lava, Yay!"

"Fino, you will help your sister. Volcanoes aren't usually for Respected level, but Master levels. I, however, know that you two will manage. Mexico could use a heat wave as well. Afterwards, you'll show me your new found talent and explain to the geese that it is December, not June. There are a lot of them. If you find a way to send them all back without confusing them, you'll also become Respected. Now, go off and collect yourselves, we leave in an hour."

They scampered off, leaving the adults in the room with Jacqueline. A flick of her hand, and the French doors closed, leaving the three of them in privacy.

"Jacqueline, you are a different case. You are a Legate; you may one day have to step into your brother's role. And with what he's done _this_ time, it could be soon. So, your Legendary MELT will consist of getting rid of the snow in the Amazon by moving the chain of storms towards the north. A combination of demonstrating your powers and doing your brother's duty. It is, after all, partially yours as well. The snow already in the Amazon should melt once we finish, with the natural hot temperature."

"Alright. I've been keeping track of the storms, though. That's where they should've been headed, towards Canada. Doesn't this put everything behind by a couple of days, at least?"

"Indeed it does. So, we'll have to rush them across the continents. There's a good chance that you will need to turn them into a blizzard."

Jacqueline nodded, grinning. "I like blizzards."

"Good. Now we will be doing this in the evening. This way, since we'll be near humans, we have less of a chance to be noticed."

Frowning, Winter turned to Mother Nature. "How will we go about the cut outs?"

"If you and Blaise could go around collecting them, I'd be very grateful. Father Time will help you if need be, just ask out loud." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a sack. "In here is some of Sandman's memory dust. Once you get the cut outs, sprinkle some of it where the eyesore was. The magic in the dust will find everyone who has seen the cardboard cut out and erase it from their minds, along with any they may have told. He gave it to me a while back. Most of the cut-outs were placed in the malls after closing time; some may not even have been seen. I've cloaked them to the eyes of mortals, for the time being."

"What about that internet thingy humans use?" Jacqueline asked, perched on the arm of the sofa looking at the cardboard cut out.

"It should work for that as well."

"Alright, we'll help you out, Mother. Anything for you," Winter said, smiling as Blaise took the sack from her.

"Beautiful. This was a lovely visit, despite the reason behind it. I'll return on the hour to set out with the twins. Until then, thank you, very much, Frost family." And with a smile, she disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Winter looked at the spot where her guardian had disappeared. Oh, how she loved to see her, but how she loathed the reasons behind her visit. Winter couldn't help but feel a strong sense of loss and disappointment.

If she hadn't severed her connection with Jack to avoid the sadness and frozen herself, she would've sensed the imbalance. Her daughter had told her-but for selfish reasons, Winter hadn't listened. She loved Jacqueline, with all her heart, but sometimes she reminded her so much of Jack.

Of course, it made sense that she would. When she was born Jack had just become a legendary figure, and as such was required to have a second in command, a legate, to take over in case anything should happen. Legates were supposed to be as alike to the legend as possible, so that in the worst possible case scenario, they wouldn't risk confusing the mortals and hazard the secret solitude immortals had acquired.

She looked again at the cut out, taken aback with what she saw. This was a new level for her son.

And it unnerved Winter, knowing that the possibility of Jack losing his position and her lovely daughter stepping into his role was a very possible future.

* * *

Jacqueline, too, was quite nervous as well. It wasn't her Legendary MELT-that would be easy as pie, although the young snowy sprite wasn't too sure why pie was so easy. The last time she had made a pie was a _disaster_.

What unnerved her more was the large responsibility of possibly taking over her brother's roll.

She was totally confident in herself, of course. Not every sprite could make an army of snow people to do her bidding and bug her fiery little siblings. She knew, though, that Jack Frost's job was a large responsibility-and a lot of people didn't think she was responsible at all.

So instead, she hid behind her confidence and humour, amusing her dad in her attempts to make the same face as the cut out.

Anything to distract her from Winter's all too apparent worry and sadness.

* * *

Materializing in her rose garden, Mother Nature checked the sun dial. Her visit had taken roughly two hours, forty-five minutes, and as the faint shadow pointed out, roughly twenty seconds. She didn't need to look closer at the dial to find the mila-second shadow-Father Time was always right.

Originally, she hadn't thought about bringing Fiera, Fino and Jacqueline into the mess. Just Winter and Blaise-but that whole family was in trouble.

Blaise was worried for Winter, and conflicted over Jack's antics, and his daughter's little shenanigans.

Winter was on the verge of breaking point-she didn't show it, but Mother Nature knew Winter almost as well as she knew the faeries in Crystal Springs, and she was close to it.

Fino and Fiera were hiding something from their parents.

Jacqueline was the icing on the cake. Mother Nature had sensed a lot radiating off of the adolescent snowy sprite. A bit of fear, disappointment in herself, and hurt.

The dark woman was determined to fix all the problems that the family had. And by getting the three children to help her, talking to them one on one, she'd find out what each of them was hiding and fix it.

Because that's just what she did.

* * *

**A/N: I bring you my head cannon! The Frost family. Even people like Jack have to have a family. **

**It's been a plot bunny for quite some time and so I'm testing the waters now. Hopefully, Jacqueline doesn't come across as a Mary-Sue. And if she does, I'll fix that in her chapter. Next up we have The Twins chapter. What are they hiding, I wonder...**

**The next chapter is taking some time; maybe it'll be up next week. I've hit a road block D:**

**Drop me a line; let me know what you think :)**

**And just for reference:**

**MELT's-Magical Education Level Tests. They are a requirement for all elemental immortals, and assign each a level based on their performance with their element. The levels are, in order: Able, Proficient, Distinguished, Respected, Master, Renowned, Grand-Master, and Legendary.**

**Legate-Every immortal that has acquired a legendary/mythical stature is required to have a Legate, a second in command, should anything happen to the original. Legate's are required to be as close to the original legend as possible, thus the mortals are not confused. As a result, they are often a like in looks and if they are opposite sexes, have the opposite version of the name (For example, feminine version of Jack is Jacqueline), or a synonym/alike name (same meaning, for instance Cupid's could be called Aphrodite) to the name. Santa is the only exception. The Legate Law is not required for every immortal being, but having second in command is suggested.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

******I do not own _The Santa Claus_ movies, Mother Nature, Jack Frost, Father Time or any other figure mentioned here as they are portrayed in _The Santa Clause_ universe. I'm not making any profit off of this. I do own the Season Sister characters, as well as Crystal Springs and Jacqueline, Blaise, Winter, Fino and Fiera Frost. Any resemblance they bare to anyone/place/thing are coincidental. The Legate Law as well as MELT's and the Ranking system do belong to me; however, I am not opposed to others using the idea, so long as credit is given where credit is due.**


	3. Chapter Two: The Twins

**Two-The Twins**

An hour later, Fino and Fiera sat in the main parlour, waiting patiently for Mother Nature to come collect them. Winter and Blaise hovered nearby, awaiting her return.

Once Mother Nature had left, Blaise had brought the two kids into his office, and told them everything he knew about volcanoes. He was positive they'd do well, if they had fully listened to him. And then, for fifteen minutes both parents had to deal with the territory issues.

It took a while, but Jacqueline said she'd move her fort out from under that tree, IF they moved their little fire people away from her tree, threatening to set her snowmen on them if they didn't. They had agreed and Jacqueline was currently outside moving her snow fortress, like she promised.

"It's good practise for my MELT, as well," she had said.

"It's been an hour," Fiera began. "Shouldn't Grandma Nature be here by now?"

"I'm sure she's coming," Blaise began, when suddenly, a very bright light filled the room and Mother Nature appeared in front of them. Blaise checked his pocket watch.

"Just in time," Winter said, looking over his shoulder at the watch.

"I'm always punctual, my dear. Fino, Fiera, are you two ready?" she asked.

"Yes!" Fiera said excitedly.

"I guess..." Fino said, shuffling towards her, frightened.

"Well then, we best be off. Blaise, Winter, I will return this evening for Jacqueline. Until then, I'll do my best to keep these two out of trouble."

"Alright. Be safe, twins," Winter said, hugging them. Behind her, Blaise put two thumbs up, smiling largely and nodding enthusiastically, as if to say _you got this_.

"We will, mom," Fino said, dejectedly.

And in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

"What was that flash?" Jacqueline said, walking into the room, blinking rapidly.

"Your sister and brother just left with Mother Nature for their MELT." Blaise said, arching an eyebrow.

"That's not fair! They left without moving their little fire people! They're melting my fortress!"

"Sweetheart, they'll move it when they return, not to worry."

"But mom-"

"No buts, love. Your mother and I have a lot of work to do now; we'll be gone for a little while."

"So you and mom get to gallivant all over North America while I sit here and watch as those fire..._things_ commit snow fortress-slaughter?"

"I'll take care of it when we get back," Blaise said, snickering.

"It's not funny! My citadel is a work of art, if I _do_ say so myself."

Giggling, Winter hugged her daughter. "Let me know when the twins return."

"Try not to destroy the house, please. No ice rink in the foyer, no indoor blizzards, and _especially_ no hail."

Jacqueline sighed. "Make it hail in the kitchen _one time-_"

Blaise gave her a pointed look. "Alright, fine, I'll sit here and behave, promise."

Reassured through the connection Winter shared with Jacqueline, she nodded. "Race you there!" she said to Blaise, and in a flurry of snowflakes disappeared.

"No fair!" He shouted to the snow pile, and disappeared as well in a burst of flames.

Jacqueline looked at the scorch marks and snow left behind, wrinkling her nose at the smell of sulfur floating in the air.

_I'm not cleaning that up,_ she thought, plopping down on the couch and closing her eyes.

* * *

The trio reappeared in the semi darkness at the base of what looked to be a large mountain. Covered in ice and snow, the mountain loomed before them, chilly air surrounding them.

"Here we are," Mother Nature said, standing back as Fino and Fiera looked around.

"Where's the volcano?" Fiera asked.

"I think that's it," Fino replied, pointing to the mountain. "It has to be. I can feel the molten rock moving under me."

"That is it. Like I said, this volcano has been frozen completely."

"Yes, but Grandma Nature, not all the way through. Just the outside."

"Fino's right. Molten rock is too hot to be completely frozen through."

Fino looked at Mother Nature. "We'll have to climb the top to get a better view."

"Well, go on-don't look at me for answers. This is your MELT, not mine."

Smirking, Fino jumped up, flames erupting from his feet, and began to climb up the icy sides, leaving puddle footprints in his wake. Fiera followed suit, skipping happily up the side. Fiera's excitement was getting to her, showing her seven minute age difference. Fino, however, was acting every bit the cool and collected elder twin, like he was. Mother Nature remained at the bottom, watching the twins. Her extraordinary hearing could pick up everything they said. _This should be interesting_,she thought, smiling.

Upon reaching the top of the mountain, the sight that reached the eyes of the twins was astounding. The top of the volcano was one large skating rink. The ice ran deep, but the twins noticed the red hot molten rock churning under the blue sheet, giving the ice a creepy red tint.

"Fiera, this looks just like the rink that Jacqueline made a few decades back."

"Oh, right, in the foyer! I remember that!"

He looked at her, speaking in his mind-a handy trick they had picked up. _Do you know what this means?_

Fiera nodded, gazing at the icy top. _It's so upsetting. To think someone as legendary as he is would use his gift to do this._

_Well, Jacqueline told us so._

Nodding, Fiera looked around the volcano. "I guess since this is my portion, I'll be in charge! Yay!"

Grinning, she stepped onto the ice, looking for a weak spot. "Right here."

"Right in the middle?"

"Yup! It's the weakest point so all we gotta do is burn a hole big enough for the lava to flow up."

"That'll take too long; we need to help the geese too. And Mexico still needs to be warmed up."

"You're right. Oh, how about we blow up the volcano!"

"You mean help it to erupt."

"Yeah, that! If we help the magma rise, it can melt the ice faster and then-"

"-it'll take care of the icy sides, too! Fiera, it's perfect!"

From her vantage point down below, Mother Nature smiled. Moving her hands in a wide circle, the portion of rock she stood on flew up, acting as an elevator to take her up the volcano.

"Perfect indeed. Remember, Molten rock is very powerful. These volcanoes erupt frequent enough not to bother the people. Due to the length of time it's been frozen, though, you may have a large explosion on your hands."

"Got it," they said in unison, and began their work.

The two kids slid gracefully to the middle of the ice rink. Once there, they breathed deeply, and began to move their hands in a simultaneous and repetitive up and down arc. As they did this, the magma beneath them settled, slowly rising with the gentle efforts of the fiery sprites. Beneath their feet, they could feel the ice getting thinner and thinner, the heat they adored becoming more and more apparent. Finally, the ice evaporated around them, lava bursting up around them.

The top exploded, dark rock and ash reaching high into the dim sky. Sliding down with the fiery rocks, Fino stopped at the bottom of the volcano, watching as his sister danced about the top of the volcano, guiding the blinding pillar of fire back down the mountain's walls.

"Her face looks intense," he commented, as Mother Nature joined his side.

Indeed it did, Mother Nature noted as Fiera's cheeks turned redder than usual with the effort. As the lava made its way down, the volcano seemed to sigh with relief. Fiera stood at the top, helping to ease out the lava in small portions, watchful for the communities nearby, while Fino guided the lava around him and his 'Grandma', towards the water about them.

"So the iced top reminded you of Jacqueline's powers?" she enquired.

Fino eyed Mother Nature, an intriguing look on his face. "Yup. A few decades back she turned the front entrance into a large ice rink. I know she wouldn't freeze a volcano, though. It's too hot for her near a volcano; it would ruin her hair or melt her dress or something. Apparently, its natural white colour is easy to stain. We learnt that the hard way."

Fino watched his sister a little while more, and looked at Mother Nature again. All he wanted was for his grandma to discover the secret he and Fiera shared. It was beginning to really wear them down. Suddenly, he knew what would give it away.

"I think, Grandma Nature, Jacqueline would have to have a completely frozen heart to do this."

"That's very deep, Fino. You are remarkably wise for your years."

"I'm nine hundred. That's lotsa numbers, Grandma."

She laughed, watching the twins finally exhaust the volcano. Fiera sprang down to join them, tired but happy.

"That was _fun_," she said, twirling about in her dress.

"Mexico next?" Fino asked.

"Yes, of course. Restore the temperature there so the geese don't freeze upon their return. Wonderful job with the volcano, kids. You two truly have been training hard."

As she watched the twins direct the last bits of lava away from the city, she thought about what Fino had said. _A completely frozen heart_. It echoed through her head. _Do they know about their brother? _She wondered. Blaise and Winter had agreed not to tell them of their brother. His betrayal had scared them deeply and devastated Jacqueline, who still felt the sting centuries later. They did not want the twins to feel obligation over someone they had never met.

Now though, she began to think twice. The twins were very witty. She felt like they _wanted_ her to know.

As she teleported them to Mexico, she decided to try her luck with Fiera next. They reappeared in the early morning light of what they assumed to be somewhere in Mexico. The temperature was chilly; the fields usually filled with geese were deserted. The odd trio could see the frozen grass, the icy crystals glinting in the light. It didn't take long for them to restore the grass; the twins used their fiery breath to melt the ice surrounding them, the warm tendrils spreading throughout the country, slowly warming it up.

* * *

Within an hour they were chasing the Geese.

A very cold, green field surrounded them, the birds honking at each other.

"They are very confused," Fino said, listening to them squabble.

"They definitely sound like it," she replied, smiling, "go on, do your thing, Fino."

The two timeless females watched as Fino weaved through the geese, honking as he went. Fiera giggled, listening to the funny sounds he made.

"He's silly when he talks to animals," Fiera began.

Thoughtfully, Mother Nature looked at Fiera. She hadn't realized how hard it might be to discover what the two children were hiding from everyone. She was suddenly very weary, and the chill was not helping much.

Noticing, Fiera looked around. "There's a bunch of boulders there, Grandma Nature, why don't we go sit? You must be awfully tired."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she said, as the young sprite skipped merrily to the boulders. She sat on one, her legs dangling below her. Mother Nature joined her, as they watched the small flaming figure in the distance talk to the geese.

"You did a very nice job with the volcano, Fiera."

"Why, thank you, Grandma Nature."

There was a comfortable silence, as they sat, Fiera's naturally hot temperature warming the chilly rocks. She looked at Mother Nature. Fiera was young, but she was smart as well, and it was apparent that their guardian was trying to out something from them. She looked at her brother, and rememberedtheir conversation on the volcano.

How someone could do something like that, Fiera didn't know. Jacqueline bugged them all the time with her little snow monsters but under no circumstances did she hurt them. She never abused her powers. Not like their brother that they had accidently found out about.

The twins had come across a very old photo album stashed away deep in the library. Fiera had grabbed it and ran, Fino trailing behind her. Hidden in the parlour, they looked through the pictures and saw their older sister as a mere one hundred year old-but there was someone else there, too. He looked just like Jacqueline but a boy, and Fino had snatched the book and ran to their sister.

And that's how they learnt the terrible tale of their older brother they didn't know existed.

They dared not tell their parents; from what Jacqueline told them, it was something Winter and Blaise didn't talk about. Then Jacqueline told them how they had made the decision to not tell the young pyrokinetic spirits about him, it was _that_ taboo.

Knowing about their brother though was becoming a bit of a burden for both of them; the hated the secrecy.

And Grandma Nature wouldn't tell their parents, would she?

"When we were up there, looking at the frozen top...it reminded us of Jacqueline."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This one time, when our parents were out, she turned the foyer into an ice rink. It looked just like that except not red because there wasn't magma underneath, just pretty marble floors. Someone like Jacqueline would've done that, right? A cryokinetic?"

"Well, yes, that would be right..."

"And, well-"

"What are you trying to tell me, Fiera?"

"We know about our brother!" she blurted out, covering her mouth afterwards, shocked, as the geese began to squawk away overhead.

Mother Nature looked at Fiera, taken aback; she had expected it, however. Fino ran back to the girls, satisfied. "The geese are going back now, they were confused at first but now they get it and-" he looked at Fiera's guilty orange eyes, and Mother Nature's unreadable expression.

"You told her our secret, didn't you?"

Fiera nodded.

"Grandma Nature, we didn't mean to find out, honest! We were bored and goofing off in the library-"

"-Fino and I found these ancient photo albums and-"

"-We saw these old pictures with mom and Jacqueline and dad and another person-"

"-Like if Jacqueline was a boy-"

"-and so we had to asks her and-"

"-We accidently found out about him-"

"-and she told us the story but-"

"Calm down you two!" Mother Nature said, stopping them in their tracks. They instantly quieted down, fidgeting guiltily. She looked at them, their heads downcast, remembering the rest of the family. The twins learning of their brother was unexpected at most, though realistically, when she thought about it, it was inevitable.

"Why don't you tell me what happened, calmly? No, not you Fiera, dear." The over excited sprite stopped the babbling she had started, looking back down.

"Fino, I want you to take a deep breath, and then tell me exactly how you two found out and what Jacqueline told you two.

Nodding, the young sprite took a deep breath in, and launched into his tale.

"Fiera and I were bored, one day, and after complaining to dad he told us to go and read, because it's something to do, right? And so, we were in there, and we went to the back of the library. It was real dusty and stuff back there, and we found these really old books. They weren't books though, they were photo albums. And we recognized mommy and daddy instantly, and Jacqueline, too but we didn't know who the older boy in the picture was. Then we remembered that everyone has an opposite, cuz Fiera and I are opposites, and we thought..."

He paused, looking at Mother Nature. She didn't look angry, so he continued.

"We thought that maybe he was like Jacqueline, Cryokinetic, and so we figured-"

"Fino figured, this was not my idea, Grandma Nature-"

"-I figured that she'd know. So I grabbed the book and ran up to her icebox, I mean, rooms, and asked her."

"Alright. That was wise, but Fino, Why didn't you go to your mother?"

"Well, Grandma Nature, she's always so sad and, well..." Fino was searching for the words.

"Whenever we ask her about why Jacqueline doesn't have an opposite, she either ignores us or changes the subject or distracts us or leaves or-"

"Sweetheart, I understand. Now tell me, what did Jacqueline tell you, exactly?"

Fino looked to his sister, who nodded. And so, he continued.

"Well, we showed her the picture, and she looked at it, and I can't explain what happened to her face but there were a thousand and six emotions on it, I swear! She looked at us, looked at the book, and told us to follow her. She went down the hall of the third floor, pretty much her bedroom, and opened up the one room on the end. It was another bedroom. And she sat with us on the bed, and said that this was our older brother, Jack." He paused, trying to remember exactly what she said.

"Go on, Fino," Mother Nature quietly urged, the last of the geese flying away.

"So she told us about how he was born before her, and he was like mom. And he was very good at all the wintery stuff mom and Jacqueline do. Then she told us about how when she was born, he was the best big brother ever, except that he was ambitious and wanted to learn more. So she told us that he searched out long lost spirits of myth and ancient books and even tried to charm the two witches. So he learns a bunch and then he becomes Legendary, and gets a seat on the council. Then, she said, that that's when everything got worse. She told us about that night ten centuries ago, before we were born."

It was this part that Mother Nature feared the most. "And what did she tell you about that night?"

"She told us it started with a huge fight. Jack wanted more power, and Dad saw some kind of evilness in Jack. So he tried to stop Jack, cuz he was afraid of another war like the one before that was like ages ago. But it didn't end well and he froze himself over and he _cut_ his _connection_ with _mom_. And that was _unbelievable_ who would _do_ that-"

"Calm down, Fino, calm down. Did she tell you what happened afterwards?"

Fino paused and looked at Mother Nature curiously.

Fiera looked up, and spoke, calmly, for a change. "She said that she tried to chase after him but she got hurt real bad, and then she said that he, and this is exactly what she said, 'caused chaos and wreaked havoc on Crystal Springs, hurting even more people and then disappearing, never to be seen again' and then she was quiet, and she gave both of us a huge hug. She didn't even curse because we ended up hugging her back and unfreezing her dress and hair. I like her white dress better than the blue one, though."

"Didya know her hair is actually brown and not curly? It freezes funny," Fino commented.

"She told us the truth, right?" Fiera asked.

"Of course she did. Although she doesn't show it, Jacqueline loves you two very much. She'd do anything for the two of you."

"Why didn't mom tell us, though? About our brother, I mean."

"Dummy, it's why mom's always sad and stuff."

"To protect you," she began, ignoring Fiera's comment. "I agreed with her. Betrayal is something that would hurt young sprites like yourselves and damage your development; it stings. Your dad was hurt by Jack; so was your sister; your mother hurt the most. They didn't want you to feel hurt by someone you had never met. Would they have told you when you were older? It's hard to say. I don't think your mother ever overcame her grief."

"Grandma Nature," Fino began, "do you think she ever will be okay again? I want to see her happy."

"Me too," Fiera agreed.

"If I have my way tonight, she will be happier."

"Wait a second...you knew that we knew, didn't you?" Fino began.

"Hmm?"

"You knew we were hiding something, and so you tried to get it out of us, and I bet you know that the whole family is problematic, too!"

Fiera gasped, as Mother Nature smiled. "Fino, I am Mother Nature. I notice everything that is out of balance. It was effortless to see that you and your sister were hiding something, and it was bothering you. Don't you feel better now that you've told me?"

The two sprites nodded, smiling.

"Now, I think we're done here, children. Stand up, you two."

The young fiery sprites stood, heads bowed, on either side of Mother Nature. She put her hands over each of their flaming heads, their fiery hair recoiling at her touch, barely licking her palms.

"By the power vested in me, by me, I decree you Fino Frost, a Respected Pyrokinetic Sprite; and I decree you, Fiera Frost, a Respected Pyrokinetic Sprite as well. You have both successfully passed your MELTs."

Briefly, the two sprites were covered in a glowing light; and then once it diminished, they whooped, celebrating. Laughing as they cheered and danced, Mother Nature grabbed their hands.

"Shall we go back, now?"

"Of course, Grandma Nature," Fiera said, grabbing her left hand. Slowly, Fino slid his hand into her right one.

"Grandma Nature, will you fix our family?"

"I will. I promise."

And with a bright flash, the three odd characters disappeared from the empty field.

* * *

**A/N And a Merry Late Christmas to you all! I'm so sorry about the wait, I had a very large drama presentation and then Christmas and before Christmas and after the presentation a nasty cough that turned into a disgusting cold...ugh. So here's the Twins, guys! Hopefully you can see the slight differences in the twins. They aren't just opposite versions of each other, nope. **

**Interesting fact, by the way: Fino and Fiera were originally called Claire and Claude. There are some cool things for you to know, right? :)**

**Anywho, Chapter 4 should be up sometime next week. It'll be called "The Sister" and I'm excited! It's about Jacqueline's problems! Then "The Parents" are Chapter 5 and then...interventions whoop! Jack might make an appearance, maybe...I haven't decided yet. It would be brief and he wouldn't interact with his family. That's a whole other story I may do one day, once I iron out the plot and work on the bugs and try to figure out how to link Santa to the war Crystal Springs faced eons ago.**

**Let me know what you think so far! :)**

**Oh and thank you for all the kind words and follows and favourites given already, as well! :)**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own**_**The Santa Claus**_**movies, Mother Nature, Jack Frost, or any other figure mentioned here as they are portrayed in**_**The Santa Clause **_**universe. I'm not making any profit off of this. I do own Crystal Springs, as well as Jacqueline, Blaise, Winter, Fino and Fiera Frost. Any resemblances they bare to anyone/place/thing are coincidental. The Legate Law as well as MELT's and the Ranking system do belong to me; however, I am not opposed to others using the idea, so long as credit is given where credit is due.**


	4. Chapter Three: The Sister

**Chapter Three: The Sister**

Jacqueline waited patiently in the parlour. It had been at least three hours since Mother Nature had left with her brother and sister; they were due back any moment now. Finally, as she expected, a bright light materialized in the room. Shielding her eyes and looking away, the young snowy spirit listened as her siblings whopped and cheered, reappearing in the parlour. As the light diminished, she turned her wintery eyes towards the three figures now in the room.

"Jacqueline, we did it!" Fiera said, running to her.

"We're Respected now!" Fino continued, as the twins jumped and hugged their sister. She was pushed back a bit; steadying herself, she returned the hug quickly. A very audible cracking filled the room as she shoved her siblings off of her.

"Guys, get off! Yes, I'm proud and I feel the love, but you're melting me, here." Sure enough, her frozen dress was slowly turning white, the chunks from her frosty coating pooling on the floor.

"They were remarkable, my dear. Let your parents know for me, please."

"Of course. I already let mom know. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she tumbled through here right now-"

A flurry of snowflakes interrupted her as Winter materialized, squealing loudly. "Oh, twins, I'm so proud of you!"

With another squeal she ran and hugged them, squishing them.

"Mom, my face...I'm losing all feeling-!"

"Yeah, mommy, you're squishing us!"

"Sorry kids," she said, letting go, a smile on her face, "I'm just so pleased! My little respected babies..."

"We're nine hundred, mom! We aren't babies!" Fino exclaimed, smiling nonetheless.

"Great! So now that this little celebration is finished, could you two please get rid of your snow fort murderers? I've had to rebuild the south tower at least five times."

"Sure thing," they said together, racing out of the room. Smiling, Winter watched them leave.

"They are wonderful kids, Winter."

"Thank you, Mother."

"The volcano's been unfrozen, the geese are flying back and Mexico is warming up. How are you and Blaise doing with the Frostmas propaganda?"

"There're a lot of those cut-outs, everywhere," she began, saddening. "We're getting there, though."

"That's wonderful to hear. Now then, Jacqueline, are you ready?"

"Sure, let me just fix myself up. May I have fifteen minutes? I'm all slushy..."

"Of course, dear. I'll wait in here."

"Would you like some company?" Winter made to sit down beside Mother Nature.

"Thank you, Winter, but I'll be perfectly fine. Go back to Blaise; I'm sure he misses you."

Winter nodded, disappearing as Jacqueline hurried up to her rooms, leaving a trail of water behind her.

* * *

Jacqueline left the parlour, running her fingers through her slowly browning hair, stopping the melting and slowly restoring her frozen curls. Preoccupied, she almost crashed into her siblings, who were sitting on the base of the large, grand staircase, waiting for her.

"Geez guys, watch out! I could have trampled you! Or tripped over you two and fallen through the stairs and _died_."

"We moved our heat men!"

"And we're immortal, silly, we don't die. We disappear...or something."

"You go and read some books, Fiera, and then tell me what happens to us."

"Don't we even get a thanks?" Fino stated, the cutest pout on his face.

"I was getting there," she said, smiling. "Thank you for finally moving your little butchers. I hate to be rude, but could the two of you move aside? I need to go and fix myself up and Mother Nature only gave me fifteen minutes."

"Sure thing, slushy!"

"Don't call me that," Jacqueline said, sticking her tongue out at her sister and starting up the stairs. The twins looked at each other and followed her up. They reached the warm second floor, and followed their sister to the winding staircase that led up to the cold third storey.

"Why are you two following me?"

"Fiera told Grandma Nature about what you told us!" Fino burst out, breaking the silence.

Jacqueline stopped in her tracks, spinning around, Fiera crashing into her.

"You told her I told you about Jack? Guys, I told you not to tell! You know how everyone feels about him!" She wasn't angry; she seemed more fearful or worried than anything.

"I know, but it's been bothering us and she knew we knew something and we were tired of keeping secrets, Jacqueline, and so I kinda just told her-"

"Wait, she knew you knew something?"

They nodded. Thoughtfully, Jacqueline walked into her room, her siblings following her. She went to the washroom, the twins stopping outside. The chill winding out from the door told them that she had finally regained her frosty appearance.

"I'm not too surprised, to be honest." She mumbled.

"Why not?" Fiera asked, jumping onto the circular blue bed into the mass of pillows.

"Well, she's Mother Nature, she's all about balance. And our family is anything _but_ balanced."

Fiera stopped squirming and looked at her sister, who was making faces in a mirror. Fino slowly approached her.

"Has mom ever been happy?"

Their unchanging sister stopped, looking at her siblings. "Once. But that was a long time ago. Back when I was only one or two hundred."

"When Jack was around?"

Jacqueline paused, hands folded in front of her dress, pensive look on her cold face.

"Yes."

It was silent, until Fiera noticed the timepiece by the bed. "Oh, Jacqueline, you better run, it's almost been twenty minutes!"

"_Frostbite_! I gotta go! Behave you two. No burning down the house. I'm okay with wild parties though." She ran out the door.

"And get outta my room!" she shouted, rushing downstairs.

* * *

So the twins knew about Jack.

Oddly enough, Mother Nature wasn't as shocked or angry as she would've been ten centuries ago. The whole family was falling apart, by the feel of things.

_Will you fix our family?_

_I promise._

It would appear that Fino's question was Mother Nature's intent all along. That first step had been finding out what the twins know; then telling them about Jack, if they didn't know about him. Next was to figure out Jacqueline. Mother Nature had sensed that the young Legate was in turmoil and more unbalanced than the shenanigans they were all trying hard to fix.

Speaking of which, she was taking a little while. Mother Nature had seen the twins awaiting their sister on the stairs; she could easily guess they were telling Jacqueline about their adventure and Mother Nature's plan.

Their excursion would prove to be _quite_ interesting.

"I'm sorry I took so long, the twins were talking and then-"

"Not to worry, my dear," she said, as Jacqueline slid into the parlour. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I think so. As ready as I'll ever be."

"Well then, off to the Amazon we go!"

And with a smile and a clap, the bright light enveloped them both, and they teleported out of the room.

* * *

"Geez, that's a bright way to travel. Gosh, how do you d-_oh my_."

Jacqueline was shocked into silence by what she now saw before her. They had reappeared in the middle of the jungle... or what should've been a leafy, green, humid jungle. At the moment, snowflakes fell from the sky. The ground was dusted with snow-the heat was still enough for the snow to rapidly melt. The river was semi frozen; large ice chunks floated downstream, the waterway nearly overflowing. The ice chunks kept crashing into each other, loud cracks resounding throughout the large mass of tangled, semi-frozen vines and greenery.

"Speechless, Jacqueline?"

She nodded, her mouth opened in a shocked 'o'.

"I didn't even realize...this is horrifying, Mother Nature! I mean, I knew he was bad but..._oh my_."

"You can see now how severe he is."

"I wish I knew what happened to him..."

"Don't us all. Shall we get down to business?"

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Jacqueline nodded. "Of course, Mother Nature! I have free reign?"

"Of course. It's your MELT, not mine; you have to show me that you're prepared to take on the title of Legendary, by showing your magic capabilities as well as your control over the season. As you can see here, you may be forced to step into your full Legate responsibilities."

"Well then, I'll meet you in Canada..._eh_?"

And with a smile, she took a running leap into the winds, disappearing up in the clouds. Mother Nature watched from bellow as the snow that was gently falling stopped, suspended in midair. Each tiny ice crystal sparkled, flaunting perhaps the most unique designs the ancient figure had ever encountered, having been made in the cold and quickly shaped by the scorching heat of the Amazon. Slowly, they began to move upwards, faster and faster, until not a flake fell from the sky. The clouds started to move north, turning darker and darker as they went. Jacqueline was creating a blizzard, freezing the clouds as the wind propelled her.

Mother Nature stopped for a moment, basking in the return of the warm, proper temperature. The dusting of snow disappeared, the ground slightly muddy. The ice chunks ran downstream, getting smaller and smaller before dispelling quickly into the water. Peace was restored with the warmth, the cold front having left with the excited sprite.

Content with the balance restored, Mother Nature smiled and slowly faded from the spot.

* * *

A peaceful park somewhere in Southern Ontario sat undisturbed and relatively far from prying eyes. Though a small town was nearby, the park was empty this evening and as a result, the perfect place for Mother Nature to meet up with Jacqueline, and like her siblings before her, gain some insight on the unchanging teen's mind.

It was also the region that was supposed to get the few centimeters of snow over the next few days. However, thanks to the storm being redirected to the Amazon, that snow never came, and there were a lot of disappointed kids.

A chilly wind began to blow, slowly picking up speed. Turning towards the horizon, she watched as the churning, frozen clouds rolled over the field and spread out in the sky. Slowly, the snow began to fall. Beside her, a large cluster of snowflakes formed the shape of a young teenage girl, Jacqueline materializing and smirking.

"Not bad, my dear."

"Oh, Mother Nature, you haven't seen anything yet," she replied. Smiling, Jacqueline surveyed the park.

Maniacal grin plastered on her face, she propelled herself into the wind, grabbing the trees as she flew by. A small layer of frost blossomed on what she touched, tracing the pattern of the bark and glistening. She stopped and admired the trees, putting her hands to her face, and inhaling. As she exhaled, turning blue, a frosty mist came out of her mouth and spread from her open palms, slowly tracing its way through the tuberoses. Each plant now wore an icy coat. Smiling, she jumped into the wind once more, landing beside Mother Nature.

"Now you're just showing off," she smiled.

The impish grin was once more on Jacqueline's face. "But it does look pretty."

"That it does."

Grinning, Jacqueline continued to study the park, the snow falling faster and faster. Swiftly, everything was being coated with white; the park looked very picturesque.

"This is what I love about being who I am. Winter is a season, and unlike holidays, it's here for a while. That's what I never understood about Jack, you know? He heralds a season, for winter's sake; shouldn't that be more than enough?"

"Not for him."

"It is for me, though." She looked at her hand, moving her fingers round, a snowball appearing in her palm.

"Watch this," she continued, looking at the snowball. Walking through the tuberoses, she reached the top of a hill. Already a decent amount of snow coated the ground. Below her, a group of children smiled and laughed, rolling around in the snow. One girl sat huddled on a sled, unmoving, turned away from the hill and her friends. The other mortal kids tried to get her to move, but to no avail. Mother Nature watched as Jacqueline glanced at the snowball, then back at the girl, and once more to the snowball.

"Jacqueline, what are you doing?"

"You'll see! Just watch the festivities," she said, laughing, as she threw back her arm and released the snowball. Like she had anticipated, the snowy projectile, aided by the wind, whizzed right by the kids and hit the girl on the sleigh. Mother Nature gasped, about to scold the young Legate, as the little girl stiffened and slowly turned around. However, the little girl had a small smile on her face, as she stared at the boys-perhaps her brothers.

Slowly, she gathered the fresh snow in her hands, creating her own snowball. The little girl threw it towards the other kids, the smile a full out grin.

Jacqueline watched, grinning, as the boy turned towards his sister, and beaming, shouted snowball fight. The little girl happily got up and joined the others, throwing snowballs at one another that chilly evening. The joy and delight on the children's faces was very obvious to Mother Nature. She smiled, watching the kids.

"See how happy they are?" Jacqueline smiled, watching them as they left, the little girl skipping happily behind the boys. She stopped and looked behind her, staring right at the two figures, and smiled, jumping back on the toboggan as the kids disappeared towards the exit.

The snow continued to fall, as Mother Nature watched Jacqueline. The young sprite wandered away from the hill, towards the trees, and proceeded to fall backwards into a snow bank.

"Care to join me, Mother Nature?" Jacqueline asked, as she lazily waved her hand. Once more, snow billowed about and once it cleared, a snowy chair stood, beckoning Mother Nature.

"I've always found it fun to sit and watch a snowfall. When your Mother was growing up, she'd make flurries throughout the garden," she reminisced. "Winter would do anything to make me smile."

"I'd give anything to see mom smile again," Jacqueline murmured.

She was quiet for a moment, before continuing, "I have tried my hardest to do anything to make her happy. But no matter what I do, she's always sad. The twins make her smile...dad makes her smile...but me? Never."

This was news to the legendary figure, whom had heard Winter praise Jacqueline often when she visited the garden.

"I know what you're thinking, too."

"You do?"

"Yup. That your _lovely _Winter would _never_ be like that."

"Not quite what I was thinking...close enough, though, I suppose."

The young sprite sat up in the snow bank, fingers playing with her frozen curls.

"Yeah, well she's been different ever since Jack left. I know he was her first kid and probably her favourite, too, and I know that what he did hurt her deeper than any of else. For almost two centuries after that she couldn't even _look_ at me, Mother Nature, because I just had to be _his_ sister, _his_ Legate."

Icy tears began to form in her eyes; she blinked them back, continuing. "Even the people of Crystal Springs look at me like I'm going to hurt them, like I'm irresponsible or a threat to everyone at home. I've lived in his shadow all my life, and there's nothing I can do to fix what they think. To make my mom happy for me, proud of me, for once in her life," She sniffled.

It was silent, as Jacqueline made another snow chair materialize beside Mother Nature's. She sat in it, pensive.

"I'm like a constant reminder of what she lost, and I just feel so out of place at home. Everywhere, actually."

"Jacqueline, dear, your Mother is proud of you, surely you know that?"

"Yeah, well if she is, she never really shows it."

"Oh, but she is, my dear. What your brother did was...terrible, and hurtful. Of course it's going to hurt your mother; Jack was, is, her firstborn."

Still, she sat, unmoving, frozen tears on her pale face.

"Come, follow me."

Hurriedly, she got up, walking deeper into the thicket of trees. Jacqueline followed, close behind, admiring her handiwork. The snow sat on the naked trees, turning them white. The pair came across a pond, frozen solid. They stopped in front of the pond, the smooth icy surface reflecting the postcard scene around them.

Jacqueline gazed up at Mother Nature, the guardian smiling at her. She gestured to the reflective surface. "Go on, look at yourself, Jacqueline."

Timidly, and still with slight sniffles, she looked into the glass. Her reflection appeared, staring back at her. It was what she saw in the mirror every day. A teenage girl, maybe about seventeen in mortal years, with long snowy white hair, frozen into curls, framing her fine and unlined face. Her snowy eyes stared back at her, a cool blue. She looked at her mentor.

"It's my reflection. I see myself in the mirror every morning, what makes it so different now?"

"Well, look again, Jacqueline. Closer."

She looked once more, and was nearly shocked. Her reflection had changed-her hair was unfrozen, straight and dark brown in colour, now. Her brown eyes shone back at her, a warm glow on her cheeks, hiding under her very messy fringe.

"See Jacqueline, though you may look like your brother on the outside, you are warm. You have never chosen to freeze yourself over or been frozen over. And that is what makes you different. You are _not_ your brother; the two of you couldn't be more different. It's not about what's on the outside; it's what's inside that counts.

She laughed, looking at Mother Nature. "That's so cliché..."

"I'm all about the cliché's, Jacqueline. Look at yourself. You've amounted to so much in the past few centuries, Jacqueline. Where you've learnt everything, I don't know. What I do know is that you will never turn out like your brother did. I can see it. And you can, too," she said, gesturing to the ice once more.

"I wish mom would see that when she looks at me too, instead of..."

"Your mother may not show it, but this _is_ what she sees when she looks at you."

Jacqueline huffed.

"She looks at you and couldn't be more proud."

A faint smile graced the snowy girl's face.

"She still won't smile, though. She comes this close," she held her thumb and finger a small distance apart, "and stops herself."

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"She looks at you and wonders where she went wrong with Jack."

"She blames herself for what happened to him?"

Mother Nature nodded.

Jacqueline looked visibly shaken, plopping into the snow once more. "Why would she do that? It's not her fault at all..."

"Maybe you should tell her, Jacqueline."

"Maybe _you_ should tell her, Mother Nature."

"Touché."

Smiling, she sat in the snow beside the icy haired nymph, who looked thoughtful. She shook her head.

"I have a secret, Mother Nature." Scurrying up, she gathered snow in her hands, opting out of using magic, and formed a perfect snowball. She looked into it, Mother Nature peering in beside her. she saw the twins, running around the backyard.

"I've been watching Jack sometimes with this. All week, when I felt something was off, I'd look into hear to see what he was doing. If mom looked into the snowball, she'd see that it's not her fault. It's all his own doing. Winter is the best mom someone could ever ask for, and...I wish she'd stop blaming herself for everything. Crack a genuine smile... notice me, maybe."

"She will. I intend to fix everything today."

"You do? Therapy with the Frosts may not end well, Mother Nature."

"Well, we'll see about that. Now, I think you've just about finished here, Jacqueline. You're turning into a snow hill."

"I can turn into a snowman, too-"

"I've seen enough to know you're capable of many things, my dear. C'mon, up and at 'em."

Over dramatically groaning and getting up, Jacqueline shook off the snow, standing tall beside Mother Nature.

"Jacqueline, tonight, you have shown me that you are very well skilled in your powers and magic lineage, as well. You've proven to be a fully capable Legate. So, by the power vested in me, by me, I decree you, Jacqueline Frost, a Legendary Cryokinetic Sprite as well as a Full-Fledged Legate to Legendary Figure Jack Frost."

The light that coated Jacqueline was by far brighter than her twin siblings had been. When it cleared, Jacqueline smiled, looking back at the ice again.

"You're right, Mother Nature. I'm not Jack. And maybe I should talk to mom."

The patriarch of nature was shocked when the young snowy sprite hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Mother Nature."

* * *

**A/N-it's hilarious how the one chapter I was looking the most forward to was soo hard to write. Argh. On the plus side, I have the next two chapter's plotted perfectly in my head xD**

**I'm pretty happy with the chapter, and I tried very hard to make Jacqueline not Mary-Sue ish. I don't actually know what constitutes for a Mary-Sue in this fandom, to be honest. It ain't like Danny Phantom, where the Sues are painfully obvious and a large epidemic xD**

**I don't like the ending though. It was where I got stuck.**

**Sorry for the late update, as well, butttt this week is the break, and I plan to write away! I wanna have this done before April :D**

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVES AND ALL OTHER STALKING, YOU GUYS ROCK *throws cookies at all the people***

**Keep 'em coming! :)**

**LE DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own **_**The Santa Clause**_** movies, Mother Nature, Jack Frost, or any other figure mentioned here as they are portrayed in **_**The Santa Clause**_** universe. I'm not making any profit off of this. I ****do**** own Crystal Springs, as well as Jacqueline, Blaise, Winter, Fino and Fiera Frost. Any resemblances they bare to anyone/place/thing are coincidental. The Legate Law as well as MELT's and the Ranking system do belong to me; however, I am not opposed to others using the idea, so long as credit is given where credit is due.**


End file.
